Eragon, ce boulet
by Miaam
Summary: Un fantôme est venu rendre visite aux vivants, plus particulièrement à... Eragon. Mais, qui est-il, et que lui veux t-il ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Spectre

OooOoOooO

- AAHHHHHHHHH ! fit une voix sortie de nulle part.

- Ohhhh ! fit Eragon en découvrant un caillou dans le fossé où il creusait ardument depuis plusieurs heures.

Le jeune dragonnier, trop absorbé par sa génialissime découverte, n'entendit pas ce cri et ni le BOUUUMMMM qui le suivit. C'est donc avec étonnement qu'il découvrit le corps d'un vieil homme, littéralement –ou presque- écrasé par terre, en train de gémir de douleur. Eragon s'approcha de lui à une vitesse foudroyante, grâce à ses reflexes de Jedi… ah non, désolée, on n'est pas dans Star Wars. Je reprends. Eragon s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur pouvant rivaliser avec celle des escargots à qui on a écrasé la coquille, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Puis il le secoua brusquement, lui arrachant davantage d'hurlements.

- Monsieur, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, j'espère ? s'enquit le jeune dragonnier, visiblement inquiet.

L'homme, agonisant, gesticulait et hurlait, le visage déformé par des rictus de douleur. Puis, il cessa soudainement de bouger, de crier, et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit. Il eut un sourire gêné, se redressa, nettoya rapidement avec sa main sa longue chemise blanche, et observa Eragon qui le regardait, sourcils froncés. Puis il prit la parole

- Excuse-moi, mon garçon, dit l'homme en souriant, j'avais oublié que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas souffrir. C'est les vieilles habitudes. Promis, la prochaine fois que tous mes os se brisent après une chute de quelques centaines de mètres, et que mon sang se répand sur le sol, je ne dirais rien.

- Un… un fantôme ? répéta stupidement Eragon, ébahis.

- Oh, tu ne me reconnais pas ? murmura le spectre, déçu. Bon, après tout, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… j'ai était contraint de rasé ma barbe. Je suis méconnaissable. Selena trouve que ça fait classe, et que ça me rajeunit, mais je ne suis pas de son avis. Il faut dire que Vraël a eu une idée stupide ! Il a interdit le port de la barbe dans le monde des morts car un jour deux fantômes ont eu l'idée de faire le concours de la plus longue barbe de toute l'Alagaësia. Sauf qu'un jour, une jeune femme spectre s'est prit les pieds dans la barbe de l'un des deux hommes, elle est tombée et est morte sur le coup. Enfin, morte… c'est une façon de parler hein… elle l'était déjà…

Eragon admira les talents de conteur de l'inconnu, mais, sa capacité de réflexion étant assez limitée, pour ne pas dire inexistante, cela, en plus du visage du conteur, ne lui suffit pas à comprendre l'identité de celui-ci.

- Mais, en fait, qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il en souriant bêtement.

- Mais, enfin, voyons, Eragon ! Je suis ton père, Durza !

OooOoOooO

PETIT RETOUR EN ARRIERE – C'est juste pour expliquer ce que faisait Eragon dans un fossé.

Le jeune dragonnier, fou d'amour pour une elfe qui, visiblement, ne l'aimait pas, s'approcha de celle-ci, un magnifique bouquet de roses à la main. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, admira son beau et doux visage, puis fit un effort pour oser lui adresser la parole.

- A-Arya ! balbultia t-il, je… je t'ai a-apporté ce-ceci !

Il lui présenta son cadeau, fier de lui. Elle le prit doucement, sentit les roses, releva la tête vers Eragon et lui répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi, encore ?

- Heu… je… je t'aime… avoua-t-il en rougissant.

- Oui, je sais, Eragon, c'est la énième fois que tu me le dis. Mais va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que pas loin d'ici, existait un fossé nommé Ailleurs, rendu célèbre par un évènement historique qui avait marquait toute l'Alagaësia. Un dragon nommé Veledor, réputé pour être un exceptionnel Mangeur de Spaghettis, s'était allongé dans Ailleurs et avait fait une sieste. Et d'après la légende, il aurait grogné pendant son sommeil. Ce n'était certainement pas dans Ailleurs qu'Arya voulait que l'embêtant dragonnier aille, mais celui-ci était trop fasciné par la jeune elfe pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Il lui adressa donc un magnifique sourire charmeur, fit volte face, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le fossé. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il y trouver sa bien-aimée…

OooOoOooO

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement !

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, héhé !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Durza, mon papounet

**Hum, tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews :)**

**Emokami :** Non, non, je ne me suis pas trompée… c'est fait exprès x)

**Rose-Eliade **: Je t'assure que je n'avais rien fumé ! Enfin, je pense ^^

Donc voici la suite, bonne lecture !

OooOoOooO

Eragon sursauta. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quoi, c'était vraiment lui ? Pourtant, il était persuadé de l'avoir tué… ah, ben oui, c'est vrai, c'est un fantôme, donc il est mort. Mais… comment avait-il fait pour venir dans le monde des vivants ? Houlà, c'était vraiment louche, tout ça ! Il fallait vraiment demander des explications, car là, le jeune dragonnier était complètement paumé. Mais en attendant…

- PAPAAAA !

Durza sourit avec tendresse, et écarta les bras pour y accueillir son fils, qui ne se fit pas prier. En effet, Eragon couru vers lui afin de lui faire un gros câlin, maaais… raté. Il se cassa la figure.

- Ah, désolé, fiston, ma matérialisation n'est pas très au point, s'excusa l'Ombre d'un air moqueur.

Eragon se releva avec peine, et adressa un magnifique sourire à son paternel. Ce qu'il était beau, son papa ! De magnifiques cheveux longs couleur framboise, rassemblés en deux queues de cheval, et de grands yeux aubergines à en rendre jaloux les Bisounours. Il était vraiment son portrait craché. Sauf pour quelques choses : il n'avait pas ses cheveux rouges, ses yeux violets, son nez, sa bouche et son visage. De plus, il n'aimait pas les queues de cheval. Mais, ils se ressemblaient quand même en quelques points : ils avaient le même nombre de doigts et d'orteils, c'est-à-dire dix, et ils avaient tout deux, deux bras et deux jambes. C'est déjà ça.

- Alors, papa, comment vas-tu ? La forme ? La vie est belle ?

- Eragon, je suis mort, lui rappela gentiment l'Ombre.

- Oh, oui, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié ! s'excusa le jeune dragonnier, gêné.

Durza observa le garçon. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête, tout de même ! Il avait même parfois honte de lui. Franchement, c'est un véritable boulet. Mais heureusement, il allait débarrasser le monde des vivants de cette vermine ! Ha, ça fera des vacances à Arya. Pauvre elfe. Elle doit en avoir marre de lui. C'est compréhensible. Le regard du dragonnier s'illumina soudain, comme si son cerveau était passé en mode ON, le genre de chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

- Zut, s'exclama t-il, j'ai oublié de regarder dans un endroit d'Ailleurs ! Peut-être qu'Arya y est !

- Va donc voir, mon garçon, murmura l'Ombre avec un sourire malsain.

Eragon sauta dans le fossé, prit sa pelle, et recommença à creuser. Il allait la trouver ! Bien sûr, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps si Saphira avait été là. Mais la jeune dragonne était partie en vacances, le mois dernier, pour Hawaï. Depuis qu'on lui avait fait part de la présence d'éventuels dragons, cachés au cœur des volcans, elle s'était empressée de faire ses valises pour aller visiter l'île.

Durza essaya de prendre l'épée d'Eragon, qu'il avait stupidement laissé près du fossé, mais en vain. Sa main passa à travers. Zut, il allait falloir qu'il trouve un autre moyen de le tuer.

- TROUVE ! s'exclama le dragonnier avec un grand sourire.

Il se releva soudainement, se cogna la tête contre une branche qui était au dessus du fossé, vacilla, tenta de se rattraper sur son père mais passa à travers, et tomba sur le sol. Il rampa jusqu'à sortir du fossé, se releva, se re-cogna la tête contre une autre branche, retomba, roula jusqu'à une falaise d'où il tomba pour finir mort, cent mètre plus bas.

- Voilà qui est fait ! dit Durza avec satisfaction.

Quelques secondes avant de mourir, une chose vint à l'esprit du dragonnier. Mais, zut, son père, ce n'était pas Brom ?

OooOoOooO

**Ile d'Hawaï.**

Saphira et son bel ami récemment rencontré, un dragon nommé Hastel, se prélassaient sur une des plages de l'île d'Hawaï. Le dragon jetait des regards langoureux à la compagne d'Eragon, qui lui répondait par des petits clins d'œil, accompagnés par des sourires charmeurs. Hastel était un grand dragon vert, qui, après avoir perdu son dragonnier il y a quelques siècles, s'était installé sur cette île perdue, légèrement plus au sud que l'île Vroengard.

- Tout de même, je n'aurais pas du laisser mon dragonnier tout seul, livrer à lui-même. Il ne sait pas se débrouiller sans moi, dit Saphira à son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, ma jolie, je suis sûr qu'il sait se défendre. Prends donc une petite brochette, ça va te détendre ! répondit-il.

Hastel donna à la dragonne une brochette d'humains légèrement grillés et caramélisés. Elle frémit de plaisir en l'avalant tout cru. Miam, ce qu'il était doué pour la cuisine, ce dragon ! Alors qu'elle s'extasiait du gout de la brochette, elle ressentit soudainement un sentiment de vertige… comme si elle tombait… puis une immense douleur qui la fit recracher son quatre heure. Zut, quel gâchis. La douleur, insoutenable, dura plusieurs minutes, la faisant se cambrer de douleur, gémissante et hurlante. Hastel la regarda avec inquiétude, mais ne put faire grand-chose, le mal ne venant pas d'elle. Soudain, sa douleur parut s'atténuer, car elle eut la force de murmurer :

- Mince, il s'est fait tuer, cet imbécile.

OooOoOooO

Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai tué deux fois Eragon en deux fics. Mais, j'adore le massacrer ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Il y aura une suite. Saphira va pas rester sans rien faire.

**Postez des reviews ! :D**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Oh mon dieu !

**Tokyofrance** : Oui, j'adore faire passer Eragon pour un imbécile. C'est assez amusant. Mwahaha, je suis sadique ^^

**Emokami **: Pour les couettes… je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que moi x) Dans mes fic, les dragons meurent pas quand leurs dragonniers meurent. C'est plus pratique.

**Rose-Eliade :** Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça lui va bien ! De toute façon, c'est aussi un boulet dans les livres. Juste un peu moins.

**Bonne lecture !**

OooOoOooO

**Ile d'Hawaï.**

Saphira grogna, déploya ses longues ailes et s'envola, bientôt suivie par Hastel qui s'efforçait de calmer la dragonne.

- Mon cœur, tu es sûre que tu ne reveux pas une brochette ? proposa le dragon, inquiet.

- Je vais retrouver l'assassin de mon dragonnier, et je vais le torturer, le déchiqueter, le manger, le tuer ! dit Saphira en poussant un rugissement qui fit lâcher ses brochettes à son compagnon.

Elles tombèrent dans l'eau en un gros plouf, assommant au passage quelques surfeurs, et Hastel ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les babines en voyant les corps flotter.

- Dis-moi, Hastel, comment est mort ton dragonnier ?

- Je l'ai mangé. Ma première brochette. Un peu trop cuite, c'est assez dommage.

Le dragon ne comprit pas pourquoi elle lui jeta un regard dégouté. Quoi ? C'est bon, les brochettes ! Apparemment, elle n'était pas du même avis. Elles sont difficiles, ces dragonnes ! Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus de sel, ça irait. Après plusieurs heures de vol intensif, Saphira et son compagnon aperçurent enfin la falaise, et Hastel ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de stupéfaction.

- Carsaib, mon dragonnier ! Il est ici !

OooOoOooO

**Alagaësia, en bas d'une falaise.**

Eragon flottait au dessus de son corps. C'était plutôt agréable, il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau. Il vola quelques instants dans les airs, un sourire béat aux lèvres, puis se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Ah, oui, il était mort. Zut.

- ERAGON ! cria une voix

Une forme gigantesque apparut devant le garçon, imposante et menaçante. D'un blanc pur et d'une beauté sans égal, elle avait pourtant un petit aspect effrayant qui fit sursauter le dragonnier.

- Oh mon dieu ! Qui êtes-vous ? demanda t-il, le souffle coupé.

La forme s'abaissa pour être à son niveau, et lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu viens de le dire, imbécile ! Je suis ton dieu !

Eragon le contempla, bouche bée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir en paix ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, toi ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à mourir, à ce que je sache ! le réprimanda le dieu.

- Ah… on a besoin d'une autorisation pour aller dans l'Au-delà ? demanda le dragonnier, surprit.

- Hum, de préférence, oui. Ecoute, petit, tu vas retourner dans ton corps, parce que je te rappelle que tu as un roi à tuer !

- Ah bon ? Qui ça ? Vous voulez que je tue le roi Orrin ?

- Mais non, imbécile ! Galbatorix ! Il faut que tu tues Galbatorix ! dit le dieu, agacé.

- Ah ! Il fallait le dire avant !

- …

- Et je suis censé le tuer comment, le roi Orrin ?

- Je vais te ressusciter. Attention, ça va secouer.

Eragon se sentit attiré en arrière, bousculé, renversé. Wah, s'il n'avait pas été un fantôme, il aurait certainement eu la nausée. Il rentra soudainement dans son corps, et la douleur lui revint. Aïe. Ses blessures avaient disparu, mais son esprit s'en souvenait, et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Il ouvrit les yeux, et eut tout juste le temps de voir Saphira foncer sur lui, et Arya embrasser tendrement Durza avant de perdre conscience.

OooOoOooO

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était assez court, mais j'essayerai de faire plus long la prochaine fois x).**

**La suite va peut-être mettre un peu de temps à venir, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment. Mais une chose est sûre, elle est postée dans une semaine max !**

**Postez des reviews ! :D**


End file.
